


Nosey Masters

by PrismFanatic



Series: Hidden Secrets [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismFanatic/pseuds/PrismFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to avoid Master Adelphus and the oncoming inquisition and fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosey Masters

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or related characters. I do not seek to make a profit of this work of fiction.

Harry nearly groaned when he spotted Master Adelphus, sitting in his favorite place in the gardens with a smug and all too knowing grin. He ignored the man blatantly and sat down with his work and spread out his papers and books. He had managed to avoid the man for a week after his visit to Harem but it seemed his luck had run out. A few pages in and he heard shuffling feet and a put up on sigh. Harry continued to ignore it.

“Hylas,” Master Adelphus said coaxingly. “I heard about your visit to Harem.” Harry turned the page in his book, pointedly.

“Come on Hylas,” Adelphus pleaded. “I have to ask you about it.”

“No you don’t.”

“I heard his name was Zephyr.”

"You heard correct.” Silence. Harry had already been bombarded with questions and teasing from his coven a few days ago. All in good fun of course and well worth the gossip they got into afterword but he wasn't comfortable talking about the experience with the man he saw as a father figure. He had come out to the garden for a bit of peace so he could focus on the work he was required to do for his apprenticeships but the loud sigh quickly dashed those hopes..

“Fine,” Adelphus relented. “At least answer a few questions.”

“Go on then.”

“Is your allure back under control?”

“Yes.” 

“Appetite returned?”

“Yes.”

“And you feel?”

“Well rested and peaceful.”

“Any more suitors?” Harry groaned out loud at that one. He may have enjoyed the attention to begin with when he had lost control of his allure but it soon turned embarrassing.

“Fine, fine,”: Adelphus said with a laugh. “I'll leave it alone. Just a few other things. Did he send you any gifts or notes?” Hylas nodded and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face even if he tried to fight it down. Tradition dictated that Dominants were to show their appreciation of a Submissive they spent time with by sending gifts. Traditional gifts were flowers, jewelry, tokens of remembrance, or something related to the hobbies of the Submissive.

“Traditional or no,” Adelphus asked. 

“A bit of both,” He answered. He had woken up three days after his visit to Harem to Philia speaking with one of the palace messengers in the hallway outside his suite. Philia had returned baring a silver platter laden with a note written on thick parchment, a large and beautiful glass bowl filled with a multitude of flower heads, a small potted plant with a beautiful large flower in bloom, and a small hand carved box.

“How so?”

“Instead of the normal arrangement of flowers I got a large crystal bowl full of different flower heads and a small potted plant.”

“And you were pleased?”

“Very, it was creative. They were charmed to never dry or wither and they smell wonderful. The potted plant is a Camellia., and it's breathtaking. Especially after I tended it for a few days.”

“And the flowers?”

“Red Iris for 'passion,' Amaryllis for 'your beauty,' Blue Salvia 'you’re on my mind,' Hawthorn for 'hope,' Lesser Celandine for 'joys to come,' Wisteria 'I will hold you soon.' It was really quite romantic, and Camellia is 'longing for you,'” Hylas said with a smile. “He even wrote me a note that explained what each one meant, just in case I didn’t know, and asked me to meet him again this weekend.”

Adelphus couldn’t help but smile, glad that a Dominant was treating Harry so well. “Was that all you received?”

“No,” Harry answered. “There was a small carved box too, with a pair of silver   earrings shaped like wings. He’s a Hyade.” While the flowers were traditional, the representation was creative. The earrings however, were a very traditional gift to a Submissive, a token that represented the Dominants heritage that the Submissive could display. Hyade were known to have wings, though they only showed them to their mates, after bonding.

“And did you give anything in return,” Adelphus asked. That was customary for Submissives. To show acceptance and appreciation to the Dominant, a Submissive must give a gift in return. Traditional gifts for Dominants were more focused on defense or hobbies, although a token that represented the Submissive was to be included as well.

“I went to the mainland yesterday with Mistress Arista to the wizarding district, Mythic Street in Athens, to find something for him,” Hylas answered. “It was a bit difficult, but he’s an avid quidditch fan so I settled on a set of dragon hide quidditch gear. Beautifully crafted, unicorn images burned into the hide. The color's can be adjusted. I sent it off when I returned.”

“Good, good,” Adelphus commented as he sat back. The silence returned between them but this time it was welcome and comforting. Harry simply lost himself in his work.


End file.
